Self Control
by Chiiuu
Summary: Pengendalian diri tidak akan pernah mempan untuk menghadapi Shirota Yuu. ShiroAi fanfic. Rate T (menjurus M), BoyxBoy, romance singkat, gaya tulis amatir.


**Self Control**

By Chiiuu

Disclaimer : Shirota Yuu dan Aiba Hiroki milik diri mereka sendiri. Tapi mereka saling memiliki LOL

Rate T (maybe)

Terinspirasi dari postingan foto Shirota bersama Kazuki, dan terinspirasi dari project pemotretan Aiba di majalah mingguan NorieM

Terimakasih banyak kepada Ranka yang sudah mau direpotkan untuk membeta fanfic ini, memperbaiki typo dan menjadikannya lebih enak untuk di baca

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat mengecek twitter menjelang tidur, Aiba menemukan beberapa fans berkata kalau mereka bagitu menantikan hari Sabtu, dua hari lagi –tanggal majalah NorieM edisi minggu kedua di bulan Juli mulai dipajang di rak toko buku.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa Aiba lebih menantikannya dibanding siapapun, gugup namun sangat tak sabar. Setelah sekian banyak kemunculannya di majalah khusus pertunjukan teater, dia hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya melakukan pemotretan untuk _brand fashion_ , hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya melihat foto dirinya disejajarkan dengan model yang menjadikan pakaian dalam bermerek sebagai belanjaaan wajib setiap minggu. Aiba memang juga seorang model, tapi menghabiskan uang demi celana dalam keluaran _Calvin Klein_ atau parfum keluaran _Georgio Armany_ tidak masuk dalam daftar kesehariannya.

Malam saat Aiba tahu kalau dia berhak mendapat cetakan majalahnya sehari sebelum tanggal resmi pendistribusian, dia berbaring di atas ranjang dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, aneh, dan sangat bersemangat. Senyumnya bermekaran di wajah.

Saat akhirnya dia bisa tertidur, Aiba bermimpi indah. Tidur nyenyak seolah-olah dia berada di atas laut dan diayun-ayun lembut oleh gelombang.

Aiba merasa begitu senang.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat berumur enam tahun, Aiba yang ketika itu duduk di kelas satu sekolah dasar, memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung di klub _baseball_. Bukan karena tertarik, dia hanya berharap bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama kakak laki-lakinya seperti dulu, seperti saat mereka ada di taman kanak-kanak.

' _Kalau Niisan melompat dari jurang, maka aku pun akan ikut melompat.'_ Aiba pernah berkata seperti itu dulu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, itu memang berlebihan. Apalagi mengingat mereka kini lebih sering bertukar kabar hanya lewat telepon. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tapi berkat kejadian itu, Aiba kecil sudah mulai belajar kalau kenyataan terkadang tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Dia ikut klub yang sama dengan Niisannya, berharap bisa bermain dengannya lebih lama, tapi nyatanya, melihat Niisannya sudah punya teman baru membuatnya merasa lebih kesepian. Ibunya, sampai saat ini, tidak pernah tahu apa alasan Aiba menangis saat pulang ke rumah ketika itu.

Dan saat ini, di umur 28 tahun, walau bukan karena hal yang sama, lagi-lagi Aiba mengalami apa yang disebut 'Kenyataan tidak selalu sesuai harapan'.

 _Ini sulit._

Dalam bayangannya, bahkan sudah disetujui oleh manajernya sendiri, Aiba akan bangun lebih cepat 30 menit dari jadwal seharusnya, naik kereta sendirian, berjalan beberapa menit, dan tiba di redaksi majalah NorieM. Bagaimanapun juga Aiba ingin mengambil sendiri majalah itu, melihat isinya lebih cepat dibanding manajernya atau siapapun yang bisa saja masuk ke apartemennya dan membuka segel majalah itu tanpa ragu.

Harusnya dia bisa langsung mengikuti jadwal kerjanya segera setelah dia mendapatkan majalah tersebut. Mungkin sekedar berbasa-basi lima menit dengan Nakamura-san yang sudah sangat ramah padanya saat project itu berlangsung.

Tapi kenyataannya, Nakamura-san membawa seseorang bersamanya. Seseorang yang tidak asing bagi Aiba.

Dari sekian banyak orang yang ada di dunia, pria yang dibawa Nakamura-san ini menjadi orang yang paling tidak ingin Aiba temui. Sungguh.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan. Aiba tidak tersenyum.

"Dia salah satu model yang akan mengisi halaman di NorieM terbitan minggu depan." Nakamura-san mulai percakapan, kalimat pasaran untuk memperkenalkan seseorang. "Aku tidak mengira bahwa dia akan datang sepagi ini untuk membicarakan konsep hahaha."

 _Jangan tertawa!_

Tawa itu rasanya merusak mood Aiba hari ini.

Pria yang bersama Nakamura-san itu menyunggingkan cengiran ─cengiran yang juga tidak asing bagi Aiba.

Di sana, seseorang itu memiliki tinggi 190cm. Seluruh tubuhnya adalah display barang bermerek. Kemeja keluaran _Dior_ , celana keluaran _Burberry_ , aksesoris keluaran _Gucci_ , parfume keluaran _Chanel_ , sepatu keluaran _Coach_ , dan yang Aiba pasti yakin, celana dalamnya adalah keluaran _Calvin Klein_.

Tangannya yang besar terulur di hadapan Aiba. Dia berkata, "Shirota Yuu desu~"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Aiba masih enggan menyambut uluran tangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

20 menit berlalu setelah Nakamura-san mengatakan : "Kalian tunggu di _lounge_ , akan kupesankan kopi. 30 menit lagi setelah pekerjaanku selesai, aku akan kembali."

Aiba menghela napas. Dia salah perkiraan, tidak pernah menyangka bahwa redaksi NorieM bisa mengadakan _meeting_ sepagi ini.

Membuat _ClassDance_ -nya terlambat beberapa menit dia rasa bukan masalah besar. Dia sudah terlanjur datang kemari. Pulang dengan tangan kosong tentu saja bukan tujuannya.

Kopi di hadapannya sudah hampir dingin. Aiba tetap mengabaikannya, menyibukkan diri dengan majalah yang sejak awal memang ada di atas meja.

"Jadi…, apa kita tidak akan mengobrol?"

Aiba membeku mendengar suara berat itu. Gerakan tangannya yang membalik halaman majalah terhenti, menunjukkan rubik soal _Career Survey_ yang sebenarnya dia abaikan ─Aiba hanya mencari-cari kegiatan. Dia memutuskan mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela, menatap orang lalu-lalang dengan _handphone_ yang diapit di antara telinga dan bahu seperti sesuatu hal yang paling menarik dalam kehidupnya. Kemanapun Aiba memandang, setidaknya, dia berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata kecoklatan itu.

"Hey, Aiba-chan…" ulang Shirota. "Apa kita tidak akan mengobrol?"

Aiba melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Dengan hanya sepuluh menit lagi tersisa dari waktu mereka bisa berdua, sepertinya Shirota telah memutuskan untuk mulai mengobrol.

 _Bagus sekali._

"Maksudku, kita memang pernah satu _project_ sebelumnya kan? Dua tahun, lho. Jadi kurasa bukanlah hal yang aneh kalau kita terlihat akrab."

Memang bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Yang aneh adalah kenapa baru sekarang? Ke mana saja Shirota dari tadi?! Kalau Aiba diam atau tidak memulai obrolan terlebih dulu, bukan berarti dia tidak mau diajak bicara. Terkadang, Aiba berpikir kalau Shirota tidak mengerti apa perbedaan antara 'Berhati-hati' dan 'Tidak peka'.

 _Aiba sudah terbiasa. Shirota Yuu, memang tidak pernah peka._

"Kita tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak pernah saling kenal sama sekali, kan?" Shirota mulai merajuk, memajukan bibirnya dengan manja.

Aiba masih tidak menanggapi. Tentu saja mereka bisa saja berpura-pura tidak kenal –kalau memang mereka mau. Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk membuat artikel majalah yang membahas kedekatan mereka berdua terlupakan sepenuhnya.

Memangnya akan ada orang redaksi majalah _fashion_ yang ingat kalau Aiba Hiroki dan Shirota Yuu pernah disandingkan bersama di majalah-majalah khusus yang membahas drama musical? Tentu saja mereka tidak akan ingat, atau mungkin mereka memang tidak pernah tahu akan hal itu.

Perlahan, Aiba menutup majalahnya. Lalu akhirnya, dengan ketetapan hati agar tidak langsung membentak pria di hadapannya itu, dia mendongak.

Shirota duduk di sebrangnya, kakinya yang panjang diluruskan, menghabiskan terlalu banyak tempat.

Selama bertahun-tahun, Aiba mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan Shirota di setiap urusan pekerjaannya. Mencoba untuk berpura-pura bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang special di antara mereka.

Mencoba dan gagal total.

Aiba jadi lebih sering memilih untuk menghidari pertemuan mereka daripada bertatap muka dan berpura-pura.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Shirota dan terdengar seperti semacam dengkuran sensual. Shirota suka setiap kali Aiba-channya (akhirnya) mau menatap wajahnya.

Aiba menyadari rasa puas yang tersembunyi dari kata-kata itu. Pipinya sedikit merona.

 _Brengsek._

Dan, _sialan_ , ya. Shirota Yuu adalah kehidupan seksnya, dia adalah kekuatannya, dan dia adalah godaan.

Sebuah godaan yang tidak bisa ditolak Aiba ketika dia masih berusia 18 tahun. Godaan yang sekarang akan dia coba abaikan.

Tinggi, otot-otot yang terbentuk dengan pas, mata kecoklatan yang berkilat dan rambut hitam yang Aiba tahu belum lama ini baru dipangkas. Dari sekian banyak gaya rambut yang pernah dicoba oleh Shirota, rambut hitam ini adalah salah satu gaya yang membuatnya tampak semakin ' _berbahaya_ '. Shirota adalah pemuda berdarah campuran yang sangat menawan. Aiba berkali-kali dibuat mengakui hal itu walau dia enggan.

Aiba masih menatapnya, gagal untuk melepaskan diri dari pesona pria yang berada di hadapannya. Rahang yang kukuh, bibir tebal yang bebelah, bentuk hidung yang sempurna –dia tidak seharusnya setampan itu.

Namun, dia memang tampan.

Bukan, bukan tampan. Seksi.

 _Sialan._

Aiba berdehem, sekedar meminimalisir kegugupan. "Kita sama-sama tahu aturannya, Shirota-san. Di manapun, tapi bukan di tempat umum. Terlebih saat bekerja. Kita berdua professional, kita harus─"

"Berpura-pura bahwa kita tidak pernah bercinta? Berpura-pura bahwa kita tidak pernah nyaris saling melukai saat kita benar-benar haus akan gairah?"

Jantung Aiba berdebar cukup kencang. Kalau ada yang ingin dia rubah dari Shirota, salah satunya adalah sikap tenangnya saat mengatakan hal sevulgar itu tanpa beban. Bagaimana bisa?

Sementara Aiba bahkan rasanya ingin menyembunyikan diri di bawah meja.

Shirota tersenyum kepadanya, lebih terlihat seperti cengiran kemenangan, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih. "Aku tidak janji. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku pandai dalam berpura-pura~"

 _Omong kosong!_

Tidak pandai dalam berpura-pura? Memang Shirota sebut apa peran-perannya yang pernah dia lakoni dalam puluhan serial? Aiba bahkan masih ingat bagaimana para kritikus itu menyebut Shirota saat kemunculan perdananya. _Bintang Harapan Dunia Film Jepang_.

Kalau ada orang yang paling pintar berpura-pura, yang pernah Aiba kenal dalam hidupnya, orang itu adalah Shirota.

Aiba menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melemaskan jarinya. Dia memerintahkan dirinya untuk tenang. Bukan pertama kali Shirota melakukan ini.

Shirota memang suka menggodanya.

Yang Aiba butuhkan sekarang adalah pengendalian diri. _Pengendalian diri_ ─pengendalian diri adalah hal yang sangat penting. Aiba paham. Namun, itu tidak merubah fakta kalau dia pernah lepas kendali bersama Shirota.

Tidak ada obrolan. Hanya helaan napas lagi dari Aiba. Di hadapannya, Shirota masih menatap dengan pandangan penuh harap, mengingatkan Aiba pada Lala yang berharap diajak bermain. Biasanya Aiba tidak akan pikir panjang untuk langsung memeluk leher anjing ras golden retriever itu. Lala suka setiap kali Aiba menemaninya berguling di atas lantai apartment Shirota. Tapi memeluk Shirota tidak akan menjadi pilihan bagi Aiba dalam situasi seperti ini. Di tempat seperti ini.

Tidak akan pernah.

Aiba mulai berpikir, mungkin saja, Aiba memang lebih menyukai anjing itu dibanding majikannya ─sesuai dengan apa yang sering Shirota keluhkan. Setidaknya, Lala tidak pernah membuatnya jengkel. Lala tidak pernah membuatnya cemburu dengan sikap manjanya pada semua orang. Tidak seperti seseorang….

Aiba melirik Shirota.

"Aiba-chan~" panggil Shirota dengan nada merayu.

Kalau ingat hal-hal meyebalkan itu, sekarang, Aiba merasa jadi benar-benar tidak ingin mengobrol dengan orang ini!

Berharap mereka bisa membahas hal apa? Photo di twitter Shirota dengan pose mesra bersama orang lain yang memancing emosi?

Lupakan saja. Aiba lebih memilih diam.

Wajah penuh harap Shirota masih bertahan sebelum akhirnya berubah kecewa saat Nakamura-san berjalan mendatangi meja mereka. Aiba berusaha keras agar tidak luluh.

"Maaf membuat menunggu." Kini, Nakamura-san sudah benar-benar berdiri di samping meja itu. Dia langsung menyerahkan majalah yang dia bawa pada Aiba. Aiba menerimanya dengan wajah ceria, tersenyum lembut dan berterimakasih dengan tulus. Dia memasukan majalah itu ke dalam tas sebelum bangkit berdiri dan memohon pamit. Dia menganguk sedikit pada Shirota, akting yang sangat sempurna sebagai orang asing.

Langkahnya terasa berat. Memang dia sudah tahu hal ini, pertemuannya di tempat umum dengan Shirota tidak akan pernah berjalan lancar. Biasanya hanya saling bersalaman ringan, tersenyum seperti orang bodoh dan membicarakan hal semacam _'Apa kabar?'_

Aiba baru bisa menghembuskan napas lega ─atau kecewa─ saat melangkah keluar dari _lounge_. Dia akan melanjutkan langkahnya keluar gedung kalau saja seseorang tidak menariknya ke bawah tangga menuju lantai dua. Aiba memekik terkejut sampai membuat seseorang itu harus membekap mulutnya.

Kini Aiba bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa pelaku yang menyeretnya ke tempat minim cahaya seperti ini. Shirota.

Aiba memelototkan matanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal." kilah Shirota.

"Apa la─" Kata-kata Aiba terhenti. Matanya terbelalak penuh saat sadar apa yang Shirota lakukan.

Shirota mencuri napas Aiba dengan ciuman yang dalam. Aiba tersentak, bibirnya menegang. Shirota mengulum bibir tipis Aiba, atas dan bawah secara bergantian, kemudian menggigitnya lembut. Aiba bukannya tidak mau mendorong Shirota menjauh, dia lebih fokus untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah, memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat ini semua.

Shirota memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. Dia mendorong lidahnya masuk sampai Aiba merasa bahwa lidah itu bisa mencapai tenggorokannya. Lidah itu meliuk, membelai langit-langit mulut, menggelitik bawah pangkal lidah, liar merangsang setiap titik peka dalam mulut. Shirota masih tetap ahli, Aiba akui.

Aiba mengerang pelan, tapi sama sekali tidak membalas. Berusaha keras agar tidak terbuai. Dia cukup sadar untuk tidak melingkarkan lengannya pada leher itu atau ikut menyambut dengan menggerakkan lidahnya sendiri. Aiba sadar untuk ingat di mana mereka berada. Shirota meremas pinggang rampingnya, mendorong tubuh Aiba menuju padanya. Dada Aiba yang kurus hampir bertemu dadanya yang berotot. Telapak tangan menjadi pembatas, menjauhkan secara perlahan. Aiba tidak ingin Shirota menyadari jantungnya berdebar keras.

Ciuman mereka terlepas. Tubuh mereka menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aiba menatap langsung, mencoba terlihat tidak suka. Membentak ketus walau dengan napas terengah. "Idiot!"

Rasanya Shirota ingin tersenyum, mengeluarkan serangkaian tawa ringan. Shirota merindukan ekspresi itu, alis tipis yang tergaris tegas dan lekuk bibir yang melengkung ke bawah. Aiba hanya tinggal memasang sidekapan tangan sok galaknya dan Shirota akan mengingat kembali masa lalu di mana mereka terlihat wajar bila bersama. Dengan bibirnya yang basah dan memerah, sungguh, Aiba-channya terlihat sangat manis.

"Kita tidak bisa berpisah begitu saja tanpa ciuman, bukan? Kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu, di tempat umum maksudku. Itu membuatku bergairah." Shirota mengatakan itu sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri seperti seorang maniak.

Aiba bungkam, menatap Shirota dengan pandangan jengkel dan setengah takjub. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Shirota selalu berhasil membuatnya terkesima, selalu berhasil membuatnya ikut bergairah. Aiba bersyukur karena ketidak pekaaannya itu, Shirota tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang Aiba pikirkan.

Aiba memalingkan wajah, manarik napas dalam-dalam, dan kembali mengumpulkan pengendalian dirinya. Saat akhirnya dia bisa kembali mentap Shirota, dia memukul dada bidangnya cukup keras, "Jangan diulangi!" katanya. "Kita beruntung karena tidak ada yang melihat."

Aiba hampir saja berhasil berjalan melewati Shirota, tapi lengan kekar itu lagi-lagi menangkapnya. Mencengkram lembut lengan atas Aiba, menariknya kembali mendekat padanya. Ciuman ringan mendarat di atas bibirnya. Lembut, seperti sentuhan bulu angsa.

Perhatian Aiba teralih saat merasakan cahaya tidak wajar menyambar ke arah mereka.

Blitz kamera handphone.

Shirota mendapat tatapan galak itu lagi, setengah dengan pandangan ngeri kali ini. Tapi dia membalasnya dengan cengiran puas. Tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan ponsel yang menampakkan hasil photo barusan. "Ini kenang-kenangan~"

Shirota segera berlari meninggalkan Aiba di sana tanpa kata perpisahan. Beberapa detik kemudian, Aiba tersadar karena getar ponsel di saku celanya. Satu email.

" _ **Aku ingin tahu berapa banyak orang yang akan me**_ **retweet** _ **photo ini. Kurasa, kita bisa membuat rekor baru. Pasti bisa sampai dua kali lipat dari**_ **retweet** _ **photoku bersama Kazuki. Atau bahkan bisa lebih banyak dari**_ **retweet** _ **photo kita yang dua tahun lalu itu! (≧o**_ _ **≦)"**_

 _Yang benar saja!_

Aiba hampir melemparkan _iphone_ -nya kalau bukan karena email lain tiba-tiba menyusul.

" _ **Kau bisa datang diam-diam ke apartemenku malam ini, Aiba-chan. Mengendap-endap untuk menghapus photo tadi. Tidak akan ada seorangpun yang tahu. Aku janji. Ya?**_ _ **"**_

 _Dia ini… benar-benar…_

Aiba memang menggerutu dalam hati. Tapi kemudian dia menemukan dirinya sendiri menelpon grup teaternya, membatalkan acara minum-minum mereka nanti malam.

Walau Aiba mengunci pintu apartemennya untuk Shirota, memastikan dia tidak bisa masuk ke sana, Shirota tidak pernah peduli. Toh dia selalu punya cara untuk memasukan Aiba ke apartemennya, dengan atau tanpa paksaan.

 _Aiba harusnya sudah tahu sejak dulu._ Pengendalian diri tidak akan pernah mempan untuk menghadapi Shirota.

.

.

.

End


End file.
